The Weasel’s Bite: Tasting the Forbidden Fruit
by Kisekilotus
Summary: As terrible as the affair was, she knew that again tomorrow she’d be in this spot, desperately waiting for him. She knew he didn’t care about her, but it was the way he made her feel that kept her crawling back for more. He was addicting. ItaSakuONESHOT


**Hello good people! This is my first attempt at an ItachiSakura fic, so I hope ya like it! Reviews are greatly appreciated, so please go ahead and review!!!!!!!! (And thanks in advance for those who do!) Yep, well that's all I got to say! Read on and enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **For those of you who already know, I'll tell ya anyway: I do not own Naruto. For those of you who didn't know: get with the program!

* * *

Ever since the dawn of time, mankind has had an….obsession with that which he could not, or **should not**, have. The delectable taste of the forbidden fruit is sometimes too great for even the strongest among us to resist. Haruno Sakura was no exception, and because of this, because of one night's mistake, she was going to discover that it's the sweetest of fruits that are the deadliest to eat.

As far as where it all began, Sakura couldn't even remember. She just knew it had gone on for way too long. In the beginning, she would be overwhelmed with guilt as she crept back into the Leaf Village after almost every night she'd spend with him. But, soon, the guilt began to dull and the affair caused her no distress. It was like that for a while, but, now, after nearly four months of doing this, the guilt was rising again and this time, it refused to leave.

So for this reason, Sakura pushed all desiring thoughts of him to the back of her mind. And, she decided, when he came she'd stand firm, look him straight those incredibly gorgeous eyes and end it all.

But all this was **much** easier said than done.

Waiting alone in the quiet forest, she found herself wondering: what **exactly** was her attraction to him? She couldn't figure it out. He wasn't sweet to her, or gentle. He never once asked about her day. In fact, he didn't even talk to her at all except for smart comments. He bore no gifts or anything she couldn't get back home, so what exactly was the reason she desperately returned to him each night.

Then she knew. The answer was simple; he was **addicting**. No matter how hard she'd try, she couldn't live without him. But **why** exactly? Now **that** was a question with no answer.

Nonetheless, Sakura knew she had to end it tonight, no matter how bad her body may yearn for his touch. She couldn't succumb to the temptation again. She couldn't succumb to the lust. There would be no 'one last time,' whether he wanted it or not, because she knew that if they did, then this would never end. Still, she couldn't help but worry about his reaction. After all, he wasn't the most understanding guy in the world.

She glanced up at the sky and judged the time by the position of the moon. He'd be coming soon.

She drew in a deep breath and exhaled. With her goals set and her mind fixed, she prepared herself for the daunting task. She was so busy prepping herself, that she didn't hear him approach-not that she would've if she had been paying attention.

His sudden presence so close behind her made her gasp. She could feel the heat and lust radiating from his tall and muscularly lean body. She exhaled sharply and turned to face him.

Big mistake.

One look at his incredibly handsome face and all her willpower crumbled. At first he just stood there, not saying anything, but reading the message in her eyes. His eyes remained emotionless but, after a while, a slow, small smirk invaded his succulent lips. He took a taunting step forward, completely closing the gap between them.

Sakura shuddered and his smirk now became obvious. She scowled inwardly at herself; she always seemed to helplessly fall to pieces at his slightest touch and he knew that.

Unusually slowly, he leaned his head closer, slowly but surely closing the distance between their lips. Sakura remained frozen in place, her breathing already irregular.

Right before his lips touched hers, he paused. Sakura waited for him close the gap, but he didn't. He remained right were he was-his lips only a centimeter from hers. She could taste his warm, tasty breath in her half parted mouth and knew why he'd stopped.

From looking in her eyes earlier, he knew the decision she'd made while waiting for him. He knew she was looking to end everything tonight. And unfortunately, he knew deep in her heart that she truly wasn't set on doing it; that by one simple touch, her decision could be easily wavered.

In short, he was tempting her. Tempting her to admit to herself that trying to get over him was a stupid idea. Tempting her to take it back, as if she'd never thought about leaving him in the first place. Tempting **her** to come to **him**.

"_I'm not going to do it. I won't give in to him."_ Sakura thought to herself although she could already feel her will weakening immensely. _"I'm not going to, I'm not going to, I'm not going to…"_ Sakura repeated over and over in her head.

Her tempter then let out a soft exhale and his warm breath once again entered her mouth, making her shiver with desire. She lifted her eyes from his lips to look into his deep, black eyes, and her resolve faded.

"Itachi…" she whispered as she leaned up, finally closing the distance between the two. With a smug scoff, he responded just as eagerly to her desperate kiss.

Within seconds, he'd slipped his tongue in her mouth, earning from her a deep moan. With much vigor and passion, his strong tongue engaged in a heated battle with Sakura's; a battle which he quickly won.

Sakura felt her legs weakening just from his kiss alone, and in a mixture of passion and as a last-ditch effort to keep from collapsing to the ground, she lifted her right leg and hitched it on his hip. Itachi slowly ran his left hand down Sakura's body. Down her neck…across her breast…down her waist…under her butt…and beneath her thigh, where he stopped. Once he'd had a firm hold beneath her thigh, he abruptly and effortlessly hoisted her body up.

Sakura broke the kiss to let out a sharp hiss as her back violently collided with the thick trunk of a tree. Not even concerned, Itachi pressed their bodies closer and began kissing and sucking on her neck. Sakura groaned.

"Itachi…," she panted heavily. "Stop…you're gonna leave a mark." Itachi ignored her, not that she expected him to listen, and continued on. Eventually, though, he made his way back up and, once again, violently captured Sakura's lips in his.

His hand, which was on her waist, now began to roughly massage her breast. Sakura moaned pleasurably into Itachi's kisses every time his large hands squeezed themselves around her aroused breasts.

As Itachi once again made his way down her neck, Sakura threw her head back as much as the immovable tree behind her blocking her movement would allow. Itachi's hot mouth trailed its way down her body until it reached the barrier of her shirt. Angrily, he seized the collar of the material in his hand and carelessly ripped it off her body.

"Damn it Itachi," Sakura hissed, catching her breath. "Stop being so reckless! I can't afford to keep buying new clo---"

"Shut up," Itachi growled, speaking for the first time that night. Then his strong fingers grasped the material of her baby blue cotton bra and he hastily ripped that off as well.

"Itachi!---ohhhh" Sakura's anger vanished into pleasure as Itachi's warm mouth covered her breast that his hand wasn't occupying. She moaned as his tongue lapped desirably over her already hardened nipple and his other hand continued its sensual ministrations over her other bouncy mound of flesh. He kissed his way across the valley of her breasts and began to suck on her other breast, which was now desperate for the feel of his rough tongue flicking across its most sensitive parts.

His tongue then began to trail down her belly until it reached the brim of her shorts. Quickly, Sakura cupped her hand beneath Itachi's chin and was surprised when he allowed her to guide his face back up to hers; for Itachi wasn't one to be controlled, especially by a woman. Once she met his lips to hers, she dropped her hand and used it to take off her pants and underwear-she didn't need for Itachi to tear up anything else of hers.

Her entire body was naked, and the heat and lust radiating from Itachi soaked into her skin. But she realized, then, that Itachi was still fully dressed. Slowly bringing her hands back up to Itachi's body, she undid the string of his cloak and dropped it to the ground.

She could feel him smirk into their kiss as she slipped her hand beneath the material of his shirt and began to run it up and down his hard, chiseled muscles. Taking the hint, he removed his shirt with about as much consideration as he did with Sakura's clothes-only his stayed in one piece.

Sakura moaned as his warm chest pressed against her naked breasts and their kiss got deeper. She felt his hands run down the sides of her body and gasped in shock when one of his hands began rubbing her inner thigh. Itachi's hand crept closer and closer towards Sakura's outer lips. His fingers began stroking-gently for once-her tender clit. Sakura's legs became wobbly once more and she moaned out Itachi's name again and again.

His long fingers found their way to her hole and he plunged two of them in without pausing. He heard Sakura's moans getting louder as her hips began to buck against his fingers. He slipped another finger in her hot core and was now pumping in and out of her body, getting faster by the second.

Sakura felt lightheaded and blissful as she felt her walls clenched around Itachi's fingers and she orgasmed for the first time that night.

Panting heavily, she tilted her head against the tree trunk and watched as he slipped his fingers from inside her body. Without a word, he lifted his fingers, covered in her juices, up towards Sakura's slightly parted, panting mouth. She took another two seconds to catch her breath, and then obediently wrapped her tongue around Itachi's fingers and sucked them clean.

Itachi watched Sakura's full bosom still heaving up and down and her tongue move expertly between and across his fingers. Abruptly, he jerked his fingers from her mouth and pressed their bodies tight together, allowing Sakura to feel his erection. Sakura moaned at the large lump pressed tight against her lower body.

She instinctively wrapped her leg tight around his waist and danced her fingers across the top of the back of his pants, tugging at the band.

Itachi smirked. He pressed his body even closer to Sakura's, imprinting the bark of the tree into her back. He leaned forward and whispered seductively into her ear.

"What do you want…Sakura?"

Sakura felt as if she couldn't breathe. Her pants became heavier and jagged as he rubbed his hand across her hip.

"Y-you…" Was all Sakura managed to breathe out.

"What do you **need**, Sakura?" Itachi probed on, wanting to hear her beg.

"You!" Sakura nearly shouted this time as she intertwined her fingers within his hair and pulled his lips harshly onto hers. Itachi gave a dark chuckle as her lips desperately tried to pry his open. He viciously grabbed hold of Sakura's hair and pulled her desperate mouth away from his, leaving her gasping with desire. His eyes were dark and lust filled.

He held her still for a while, and Sakura stood, panting heavily. Just standing so close to him made her body ached with an intense pain that only his body could soothe. Locking eyes with his, she breathed desperately, "Please…take me."

Itachi once again let out that dark chuckle and he pulled Sakura off the tree, his hand still behind her head, and roughly threw her to the ground.

She lay there, on her back, and watched as Itachi slowly slipped off his pants and boxers and made his way to her waiting body, as if she were his prey. Her breath quickened with anticipation as he sank to the ground and hovered his body on top of hers.

Sakura wanted to lean up and kiss his soft lips, but she knew he'd only pull away; there was only one thing on his mind right now and he wouldn't prolong it any further. He'd given her what she wanted-his touch and kiss, now it was time for her to give him what he wanted-her divine body.

Without a moment's hesitation, Sakura found herself screaming out in pleasure as Itachi pushed himself inside her for the first time that night. She could hear Itachi's deep, low groan of pleasure as the feeling of Sakura's tight, hot walls blanketed his large dick.

Immediately, he began to forcefully push himself in and out of Sakura; drilling and hammering her in all the right spots.

"Ahh…ohhh…Itachi…" Sakura moaned out as her small but strong hands gripped onto Itachi's strong, broad shoulders, pulling the two closer together. The side of her face lay lazily on the ground, and her half-lidded eyes gazed off into the distance, hazed over with lust.

Itachi grunted as with each thrust of his hips, he pushed himself deeper and deeper into Sakura's wet core.

"Mmm…Itachi…ahhh…" Sakura screamed aloud. She was getting closer to her end. Itachi could tell this by the way her hips began bucking faster and faster and her hands gripped even tighter to him. Itachi began pushing harder, deeper, and faster into Sakura. His arousal grew as he watched her body beneath him writhing with the pleasure he caused her.

"Itachi!!!" Sakura suddenly screamed out as he felt tight walls clench violently around him. A few more thrusts and he followed as well; spilling himself into Sakura.

Sakura and Itachi stayed on the forest floor, panting heavily.

After a moment, it was Itachi who finally spoke. "Now, what was that you were thinking earlier." His deep, indifferent voice demanded rather than asked.

Sakura's brow furrowed for a second as she tried to figure out: 1) what was he talking about, and 2) why the hell did he have to ruin the moment at all by talking?

She remained quiet for a moment as she thought about it. Itachi, who was still hovering over her waited impatiently. After seconds more of thought, Sakura finally remembered. She turned her head to look into Itachi's eyes and prepared to tell him, though not half as wholeheartedly as before.

But, before she could answer, she found herself face down on the ground. Thanks to Itachi's great speed and strength, he had flipped her body over, and still remained mounted on top of her; though much lower this time.

Sakura struggled to catch her breath as she heard Itachi hiss from behind her, "So you haven't forgotten, huh? Well, this time, I'll make sure you forget."

And with that, Sakura felt Itachi enter her wet pussy from behind this time.

"Itachi!" Sakura screamed his name in bliss more than anything.

Itachi continued, once again, to ravish Sakura's body that night.

Sakura screamed out in pleasure at the great depth in which Itachi plunged into her. The palms of her hands scraped against the ground beneath her. Her full bosom bounced back and forth as Itachi pushed within her and she pushed back. She moaned in delight upon feeling Itachi's large hands fondling her body, and hissed sharply when she felt a piercing pain on her lower neck.

The two went on for about ten or fifteen minutes until Sakura's arms became wobbly and weak, and her upper body collapsed to the ground as she came, once again, for Itachi.

Like the last time, Itachi followed her within a matter of thrusts, filling her insides with the explosive rush of his milky semen.

Out of breath, Sakura remained with her face on the ground and her butt in the air until Itachi pulled out and flipped her back over.

"Now, once again, what was that you were thinking before?" Itachi asked in a dark, flowing voice.

Sakura struggled to think, reaching into the very recesses of her mind to find the answer. Giving up, she just sighed and panted out, "We've gotta start using protection. It only takes one time to screw up."

Itachi scoffed; pleased with her changing of mind, although they both knew he wouldn't listen to her helpful advice; neither the initial one, or what she'd just said. He rose from on top of her and silently began to redress himself to leave.

Sakura exhaled heavily and dropped her head back on the ground. When she did, she once again felt the panging pain in her neck; right above the right side of the area where her back and neck met.

"What the---?" She muttered sitting her naked body up. Her hand reached back and grasped the base of her neck. Her fingers gently glided across it until they reached the source; teeth marks.

"You bastard!" Sakura growled at Itachi who was now nearly dressed. Then she just sighed and attempted to use her chakra to heal the mark. But for some reason, it didn't work. Sakura was pissed. "Why the hell did you do this? How the hell did you do this?"

Itachi's response was simple. "You will never leave me, Sakura." Was all he said as he turned to leave.

"Did you ever stop to think of the consequences?" Sakura continued on, still enraged.

"Why should I care?" he scoffed. Sakura was shocked to see him, then, crouched right above her, his face inches from hers. His lips forcefully crashed down on hers and his tongue invaded her mouth. Sakura didn't fight it at all-she kissed back with equal passion.

As Itachi pulled back, she saw the sly smirk on his lips just before he turned and vanished without a word, knowing he had won.

Sakura sat for a moment, massaging her sore neck. "Damn you Itachi." She whispered out, although there was no hate whatsoever in her voice. It was her fault she got in this situation in the first place. It was her who was going to have to find a mission by tomorrow morning to make her marks and cuts seem like battle scars. It was her who, in the event she couldn't find a mission soon enough, would have to either hide out from her husband, or tell Sasuke the truth that she was committing adultery against him with his own, despised brother.

With a heavy sigh, Sakura gathered her things (or what was left of them) and prepared to head home with a newly guilty heart.

However, as terrible as this whole thing was, she knew that tomorrow she'd be once again in this spot, desperately waiting for him. She knew Itachi didn't care about her, but it was the way he made her feel that kept her crawling back for more. Like I stated before, he was **addicting**.

Itachi was her drug, her addiction. He was the one thing that was slowly and undoubtedly ruining her life, her innocence, and her soul. But sadly, he was the one thing she couldn't stay away from. He was forbidden, but that didn't matter, because tasting him was oh-so-sweet, and even worth the deathly bitter taste he left in her mouth afterwards.

* * *

**So, what'd ya think? Please review and constructive criticism only, no flames! Well, that's all I have to say! R &R and thanks for reading!**

**See ya soon! xoxoxoxoxo**


End file.
